


forever love, forever stars

by spellman (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/spellman
Summary: every time they kiss, bucky falls apart a little.





	forever love, forever stars

every time they kiss, bucky falls apart a little. it kills him every time, but in a good way; he feels like he’s containing entire galaxies in his heart and the only thing he can think is _steve_. during those moments, he can do nothing but pull him closer, _closer_ , never enough and his hands are everywhere on the tiny and broken-down frame of steve’s body but he still isn’t close enough. 

he’ll whisper something, a small promise, pulling away only enough so that steve can feel bucky’s breath ghosting over his lips. he whispers back, they talk so quietly so nobody else can hear - nobody else needs to, because in these moments it’s the two of them, worrying about nothing, thinking about nothing but the beat of the other’s heart. 

and it’s constant, bucky finds himself wondering what he did to deserve a life like this: one where the first thing he feels in the morning is steve’s lips on his neck and warmth in his heart, and the last thing he feels at night is the warmth of steve’s body against his own. he has a best friend who is the love of his life, the only person who has the ability to completely ruin him with one smile - he gets weak at the knees ( _that shouldn’t happen, right?_ ).

bucky thinks that steve has the ability to form stars in his chest with just one touch, and he worries that he’ll never find anyone else who he could love quite like this. he remembers that he doesn’t need to - this is forever. they were love - _forever love; forever stars._

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is completely self indulgent and pointless and i threw it together in less than ten minutes hope u enjoyed
> 
> find me on the tumble at @damnablepixie (come and yell at me about bucky)
> 
> and smash tf out of that keyboard down in the comments if this made u gggggggay


End file.
